1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid scent dispenser and, more particularly, to an animal liquid scent dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Aromatic materials which generate particular scents to lure or attract particular game animals toward a position within range of a hunter are well known. Liquid animal scents can also be used to mask a human's scent. These liquid lures are widely available commercially in concentrated liquid form, and their use for attracting prey is especially popular among hunters. For example, in deer hunting, it is well known that doe urine is especially effective for luring bucks to a position near where a hunter is stationed. Thus, a hunter may apply liquid lure near his blind or place of hiding. Alternatively, a scent comprised of buck urine may also be used, since a dominant buck will be attracted to chase away the apparent intruder from his territory. Still further, deer hunters may utilize the previously-mentioned liquid urine scents near scrape marks in the ground formed by the hooves of passing deer. Consequently, it is advantageous for the hunter to distribute small quantities of the animal scent near the area of the scrapes, often by sprinkling the liquid scent on the ground.
In addition to hunters, liquid animal scents are also used by trappers, and by wild life photographers and other nature enthusiasts. Whatever the specific use, artificial scents are essential for most, if not all users, to achieve successful results in their hunting, trapping, and other outdoor activities.
While these lures are effective, they are normally quite expensive. Because of the high cost, most hunters are very careful to avoid overly generous applications or spilling of the lure. Thus, there exists a need among hunters for a dispenser of liquid animal lures which is easy to use, which provides a means for preventing spillage of the lure, and which avoids the expense of overgenerous application. Further, it is desirable to have a means to effectively expose the liquid scent to the air to maximize the vaporization of the liquid and enhance the distribution of the aroma.
Prior art devices for dispensing liquid animal scents have proven unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Often prior art dispensers for liquid animal lures are awkward to use, resulting in the spillage or splashing of the lure, and the creation of a malodorous mess on the user's clothing or within his vehicle. One prior art device is a simple sponge or pad attached to a piece of plastic which is securable to the user's clothing. However, this device provides no means to stop the scent release by enclosing the saturated sponge or pad when the scent is no longer required. As a result, the scent becomes an offensive odor as it continues to be released in the hunter's vehicle or home. Further, the prior art teaches that the pad be disposed of or cleaned after each use.
Another prior art device uses a cover which screws down around the scented body to shut off the odor. However, as the cover is unscrewed and the scent-carrying body is exposed, not only is the scent released, but undesirable and wasteful leakage of the scented liquid occurs if the user accidentally oversaturates the pad. Other prior art devices are vials or bottles of liquid scent left on the ground. This may result in poor vapor distribution, as well as overturning of the bottle due to the wind or other force which results in the expensive liquid scent being spilled onto the soil.
It would be very desirable for outdoor enthusiasts to have a scenting device which eliminates the messiness inherent in the prior art devices. What is needed is a scenting device which is simple, long-lasting, reusable, and convenient, and provides a dependable seal allowing the user to prevent the release of the scent. The present invention answers these needs and provides other benefits which will be detailed below.